ONE DAY
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan mengubah hidupnya


HARUNO SAKURA menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya cukup cepat. Napasnya pun sengaja ia hembuskan melalui mulut untuk menaikan suhu di tangannya. Ia lupa membawa sarung tangan wol pemberian ibunya.

Konoha mulai memperkenalkan kawan lamanya, si musim dingin. Salju memang belum singgah, tetapi angin yang berhembus membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan blazer warna beige-nya. Meskipun sudah memakai vest di dalam blazer-nya, ia masih dapat merasakan dingin. Besok ia tidak boleh lupa membawa sarung tangan dan syal.

Ia memasuki stasiun kereta dan langsung menuju peron yang biasanya ia "huni". Tidak perlu lagi mengisi saldo e-ticket-nya karena ia sudah mengisinya dua hari yang lalu. Peron sudah cukup padat dengan para murid dan pekerja. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah segera tiba.

Kereta yang Sakura tunggu sudah tiba. Sakura dan calon penumpang mengantri kemudian satu per satu masuk ke dalamnya. Padat. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk situasi di dalam kereta saat ini. Tak ada yang berpikir untuk mendapatkan kursi.

Sakura berdiri di dekat pintu karena ia tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Di saat seperti ini ia memilih belajar dari pada mengeluh. Ujian SMA sudah memasuki hari ketiga dan akan berlanjut hingga hari jumat. Karena ia tak bisa membuka buku atau catatan, ia mengingat kembali apa yang sudah ia pelajari kemarin.

Pikirannya sedikit teralihkan ketika kereta melewati terowongan. Perjalanan menuju sekolahnya memang melewati beberapa terowongan. Ia kembali belajar. Terkadang ia memejamkan matanya supaya meningkatkan konsentrasinya.

Mata emerald gadis itu terbuka tatkala mendengar pengumuman jika kereta akan segera tiba di stasiun yang ia tuju. Pelan-pelan ia keluar saat pintu sudah terbuka. Setelah tiba di pintu keluar ia menoleh sebentar ke dalam stasiun. Ia yakin tak ada yang tertinggal.

Suasana kelas cukup sunyi ketika ia memasuki kelas. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah sibuk dengan bukunya. Sakura segera menuju kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Kedatangan Anko-sensei mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

Lembar demi lembar kertas ujian telah duduk manis di atas meja para murid. Sakura tidak sungkan meladeni soal-soal yang tertera. Beberapa kali ia menunjukkan wajah bingungnya, kemudian ia membuat tangannya menari kembali di atas kertas ujian.

"Selesai! Ayo kumpulkan kertas kalian!" perintah Anko-sensei setelah enam puluh menit berlalu.

Sakura segera menuju toilet. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan buang air kecil lebih lama lagi. Ia akan menyusul teman-temannya nanti ke kantin sekolah. Untung saja di sana tidak ramai jadi ia bisa langsung memakai salah satunya.

Rasanya sangat lega begitu yang ia rasakan. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kantin. Matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama dan kembali pada dua orang temannya, si pirang dan si mata mengantuk. Ia berbicara sebentar pada mereka untuk pergi lebih dahulu.

Ia menghampiri Sakura tanpa berkedip. Memandangi gadis itu secara intens. Membuat Sakura merasa sedikit aneh. "Sasuke?"

Kemudian ia seperti tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Bagaimana dengan ujianmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Sakura menarik napas cukup panjang karena gugup. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Aku juga"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling menunggu untuk memulai percakapan kembali. Canggung. Akhirnya Sasuke memberi isyarat jika ia akan kembali ke taman-temannya. Rasa kecewa sedikit mencubit hati Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura setelah beberapa langkah. "Setelah pulang sekolah, maukah kau menemaniku ke pusat perbelanjaan? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyebunyikan rasa senangnya. "Baik. Tapi jangan sampai larut, karena kita masih dalam ujian"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendahului Sakura dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya dan duduk bersama mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke bersama temannya berada. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke juga melihat ke arahnya. Tak berkedip. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat seperti ingin meledak.

Siang yang dingin tidak bisa menggugurkan bunga-bunga di hati Sakura. Begitulah sajak norak yang bergaung di pikiran Sakura. Ia menyadarinya tapi memilih untuk tidak peduli. Karena untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu mengajaknya pergi. Entah ada angin apa.

Mereka bertemu hampir satu tahun yang lalu, saat hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sakura mengenali beberpa dari mereka karena satu sekolah saat SMP. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja pindah ke kota itu. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali teman-teman ayahnya.

Setelah upacara selesai, Sakura diajak untuk karaoke oleh teman-temannya hingga sore. Ia pulang lebih dahulu karena tidak ingin pulang larut. Ia tak sengaja melihat toko roti U-Pan. Sepertinya toko itu baru dibuka, ia tergoda untuk masuk. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar, tapi penepatan rak dan dekorasinya membuat tidak terlihat sempit.

Ia disambut oleh seorang pemuda yang ia lihat di upacara. Di sanalah ia berkenalan dengan Sasuke secara langsung. Awalnya tak mudah berbicara dengan Sasuke, ia seorang yang pendiam. Tapi kecintaan Sakura terhadap roti isi di tempat itu membuat komunikasi antara ia dan pemuda itu menjadi lebih mudah. Di sekolahpun Sakura dan Sasuke mereka tak segan berbicara, meski itu hanya menyapa.

Tak banyak memang hal yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi di setiap pertemuan mereka, menumbuhkan rasa suka dalam diri Sakura. Perasaannya pada pemuda itu semakin kuat setiap harinya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya atau tidak. Mungkin hari ini ia bisa sedikit berharap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menunggu di pintu keluar sekolah. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura menunggu cukup lama, karena sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Ia memina maaf padanya, tapi ia tak bisa memuat Sakura marah.

Sasuke mengusulkan untuk segera ke pusat perbelanjaan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka, jadi mereka putuskan untuk jalan kaki. Selama perjalanan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke beli. Ternyata ia ingin membeli hadiah kelulusan untuk kakak laki-lakinya. Sasuke belum memutuskan apa yang ingin ia beli, karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan masalah hadiah ini.

Gadis di sebelahnya juga bingung. Ia sendiri tak mempunyai saudara. Lalu ia mengusulkan untuk memberikan topi saja, karena ia teringat dengan sepupunya yang suka memakai topi. Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Kau ingin topi yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura saat tiba di toko.

"Yang biasa saja"

Bukankah itu malah membuat semakin sulit pikir Sakura. "Ehm... Bagaimana karakter kakakmu?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Yang pasti bisa cukup membantu" jawab Sakura

Sasuke menggosokkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "... Dia lelaki yang bisa masak. Dia orang yang suka ikut campur. Dia suka mengatakkan hal-hal aneh tentang aku dan k-" ia melirik Sakura, "dan lain-lain"

Sakura mengusap dahinya sebentar. Cukup aneh yang dideskripsikan oleh Sasuke. "Aku menyimpulkan jika kakakmu adalah orang yang menarik"

Sasuke seperti memperlihatkan ekspresi 'APAA?!'

Sakura mengambil topi berwarna hijau teh. "Aku rasa ini cocok untuknya"

Topi berwarna hijau teh yang akhirnya mereka pilih.

Apakah hari ini hanya akan seperrti ini? tanya Sakura dalam hati. Terlalu sebentar pikirnya sampai Sasuke menawarkannya berkeliling sebentar lagi. Sasuke ingin mencoba jajanan kaki lima yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temannya. Ia hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah selain urusan sekolah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskannya di dalam kamar.

Tentu saja Sakura menerimanya. Mereka berkeliling ke beberapa blok sampai mereka putuskan di sebuah kedai eskrim favorit Sakura. Mereka membeli eskrim stroberi dan cokelat lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat taman, tak jauh dari sana.

"Apakah kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku berencana akan kuliah di Tokyo. Aku belum memutuskan jurusan apa yang akan aku ambil, tapi aku ingin sekali tinggal di sana. Mungkin yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan" jawab Sakura lalu ia menjilat eskrimnya.

"Pada akhirnya akan tetap seperti itu..." kata Sasuke seperti bebisik.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Bukan apa-apa"

"Dan kau? Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Aku ingin sekolah patissier"

Sakura menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Kau ingin tertawa? Tertawalah" kata Sasuke santai.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menduganya, aku hanya tidak menduga jika itu keluar dari mulutmu langsung, Sasuke" sakura tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa menjadi patissier"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum padanya. Tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan hingga membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-apakah ada eskrim yang menempel di wajahku?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura memandang ke arah lain untuk menutupi pipinya yang merona. Ia memandang langit kelabu di atasnya. Masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Sudah jam berapa saat ini? ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jarum jam 7.30 dan ia sadar jika jam tangannya sedang bermasalah.

"Sasuke, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam empat lewat tiga puluh menit"

Sakura hanya mengatakan ooh.

"Tapi, aku baru mendapat kabar jika ada kereta yang menuju ke rumahmu mengalami kecelakaan"

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku harus pulang sekarang" Sakura berdiri bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu, Sasuke. Rumahmu sudah cukup dekat dari sini" tolak Sakura.

"Aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Kau akan pulang telat. Karena kita akan melewati rute memutar. Dan masih ada ujian esok hari"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Sakura, biarkan aku mengantarmu untuk hari ini" katanya dengan tertahan.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke meminta seperti ini. "Baiklah"

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju stasiun. Untung saja suasana di dalam stasiun belum ramai. Sakura berjalan lebih dahulu untuk memindai e-ticket-nya, disusul oleh Sasuke. Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang kecelakaan itu. Mereka memang harus menaiki kereta yang lain.

Di dalam kereta mereka tak saling bicara. Tapi saling mencuri pandang. Sakura memergoki Sasuke yang melihat ke arahnya berkali-kali. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini? Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang biasa Sakura kenal. Pemuda itu pendiam, tetapi hari ini cukup banyak bicara. Lalu mengajaknya pergi, makan eskrim kemudian mengantarnya pulang. Seperti kencan.

Kencan? Apakah Sasuke mengajakku kencan hari ini? Jika iya, pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan lagi pemuda itu masih melihat ke arahnya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Bernapaspun rasanya sulit. Kapankah keretanya berhenti? Masihkah lama? ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan berteriak di bawah bantalnya.

Yang diharapkaan Sakura akhirnya terkabul. Kereta berhenti. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan jika mereka sudah sampai.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan benar. Berjalan di sebelah Sasuke bukanlah hal baik saat ini.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"A-ano... setelah beberapa blok" jawab Sakura gugup "Setelah belokan itu, rumahku tak jauh dari sana" tunjuknya pada jalanan.

"Sakura" pangil Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

Sakura berhenti berjalan. ada apa ini? Apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan padaku? Pernyataan cinta kah?

"Apa?" tanya Sakura berusaha tenang.

Sasuke menatap langsung mata Sakura dan menarik napas cukup panjang. "Sakura. Aku menyukaimu"

Rasanya waktu seakan berhenti di sekitar Sakura. Harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Seperti mimpi. Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Kau mendengar apa yang sudah aku katakan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan"

Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah" ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berjalan sebelum Sakura menjawabnya.

Eh? Mengapa Sasuke sudah selesai. Sakura belum membalas ucapan pemuda itu, tetapi Sasuke sudah pergi. Apakah pemuda itu sudah tahu tentang perasaan Sakura padanya? Apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan "penyesalan"? Ia tidak mengerti.

Sakura berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah tiba di belokan. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke saat ia sudah di belakang pemuda itu, tetapi ia TIDAK BISA menyentuhnya. Tangannya menembus bahu Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya. "Hn?"

"Kau- Apakah kau Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Di mana Sasuke?! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" Tanya Sakura. Kemudian ia mencoba menyentuh Sasuke dengan tangannya lagi. Menembus.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jawab aku!"

"Aku adalah Sasuke. Aku akan menjelaskannya"

Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Ia tidak yakin siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Jika benar orang itu adalah Sasuke. Berarti Sasuke sudah... Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya. Itu sangat menakutkan.

"Sakura?

Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin penjelasan. Ia berjalan menjauh dari pemuda itu. Membuat jarak cukup jauh diantara mereka.

Dua orang wanita paruh baya lewat di depan mereka. Keduanya memakai pakaian hitam hingga menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia mengenal mereka. Sakura memandang ke arah yang mereka tuju. Kedua wanita itu memasuki sebuah rumah. Rumah yang tidak asing bagi Sakura. Rumahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari ke rumahnya. Di depan pagar rumahnya ia melihat cukup banyak orang. Ia mengenal semua dari mereka. Kakinya terasa kaku saat ia berusaha untuk masuk.

Bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah meninggalkannya. Mengapa tak ada yang mengabarinya. Mungkin mereka tahu Ia tak cukup berani untuk mengetahuinya.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Tiap langkah terasa berat baginya. Melewati orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam seperti menambah bebannya. Ia mencari keberadaan wanita yang penting dalam hidupnya, ibunya. Wanita itu sedang duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kemudian peti mati. Haruskah ia melihat siapa foto yang terpajang di sana?

Kakinya lemas. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa potret dirinya ada di atas peti mati? Ia masih hidup, bukan? Ia tak merasa mengalami kematian atau apapun itu. ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

FLASHBACK

Sakura masih sibuk menghapal materi yang akan diujikan sambil menutup mata. Perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan saat kereta memasuki terowongan. Kereta bergetar cukup kuat. Sakura segera berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa ia gapai.

Penumpang mulai limbung dan semakin mengeratkan pegangan saat kereta mulai bergerak miring. Tak lama gerbong yang Sakura naiki terbanting ke samping ke arah kanan. Tempat Sakura berdiri. Sakura terdorong oleh penumpang dan kepalanya terbentur sangat kuat pada kaca yang ada di pintu gerbong. Meninggalkan jejak darah di retakan kaca.

Kereta masih bergerak dan membuat suara gesekkan yang amat bising. Sakura yang sudah hampir tak sadar hanya pasrah mendengar suara bising itu. Kereta berangsur melambat dan berhenti. Di saat yang sama keasadaran Sakura hilang.

Sakura berjalan keluar stasiun bersamaan dengan kereta dari tempat lain, bukan kereta yang ia naiki dari rumah.

Saat ia memasuki kelas, suasan sepi karena para murid belajar dan tak ada melihat Sakura.

Saat mengerjakan soal ujian, Sakura tak benar-benar mengisi lembaran. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya saja.

Saat di kantin sekolah ia duduk bersama teman-teman yang tak bisa melihatnya.

Saat memakan eskrim bersama Sasuke, ia tidak memakannya. Ia hanya mengingat rasanya.

Ia bahkan tak merasakan suhu dingin di siang itu.

Saat ia melihat jam tangannya, jam tangannya berhenti di jam 7.30. Karena waktu untuk dirinya berhenti di waktu itu.

Saat memindai e-ticket, ia lewat saat pemindaian e-ticket milik Sasuke.

Dan saat pernyataan Sasuke dan kata penyesalan...

FLASHBACK END

Sakura kembali melihat ibunya. Ia mendekati dan berusaha memeluk ibunya. Ia tak bisa menyentuh ibunya. "Ibu... maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" sambil menangis.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa ia berpisah dengan keluarganya. Ia menangis kembali. Tangisan yang pilu.

Kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura mengisyaratkan "Mengapa?" pada Sasuke.

Mereka kini ada di taman dekat rumah Sakura. Keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak di kantin"

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Aku bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Sasuke terus memandanginya sejak pagi ini karena hanya Sasuke yang dapat melihatnya. "Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?!"

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di awal atau sekarang kau memberitahuku., sama-sama melukaiku. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?!"

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam.

"Karena aku tahu aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku tahu jika egois

Ia mulai menangis meski tak ada air mata yang jatuh. "Mengapa baru sekarang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekati Jiwa gadis itu dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku"

Sakura tahu Sasuke sedang memeluknya, tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitakn ketika ia mendengar tanngisan Sasuke. Mengapa takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Dalam tangisnya ia mendengar suara lain, bukan suara Sasuke atau dirinya. ia tak pernah mendengar suara ini. "Sudah saatnya" kata suara itu. Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan menembus tangan Sasuke yag masih memeluknya. Sasuke tidak ikhlas melepas gadis itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi, Sasuke"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas panjang. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Sasuke, maukah kau bertemu denganku lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja"

Tubuh Sakura perlahan menghilang. "Saat kita bertemu nanti, jangan bersikap dingin padaku" goda Sakura.

"Aku tidak janji" Sasuke terkekeh

"Sasuke. Aku. Mencintaimu" ucap Sakura sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakuro" ucap Sasuke pada angin dingin di depannya.

END

Halo kakak-kakak dan adik-adik semuanya. Sudah lama sekali tidak ke

Rindu sekali *peluk*

Karena saya stress dengan tugas-tugas, akhirnya ke sini deh

Mungkin fanfic ini tidak banyak, karena sudah hampir dua tahun tidak membuat fic. Saya seperti membuat fanfic untuk pertama kalinya. Satu lembar saja, bisa berjam-jam. Parah ya saya hehehehe.

Maaf jika jalan ceritanya kurang tersampaikan. Saya harap kalian memakluminya

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini? Saya harap kalian menyukainya

Tulis di review ya.

Terima kasih

Laboelan Lily


End file.
